finelias_magical_tea_gardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Finelia's Magical Tea Garden Wikia:Guide to using code on articles
This page is a collection of code you can use on wiki pages. Note that these codes only work in Source Editor, not Visual Editor. Visual editor has button to add some of these features. Headers Headers are used to split pages into different sections. Use one of these codes in your text =Header= Header Header Header Header =Header = And they will look like this and like this in contents Bold and italic Use these codes to add bold and italic to your text. Bold text Italic text Bold & italic text And they will become *'Bold text' *''Italic text'' *''Bold & italic text'' Images This code is used to manually add images on pages. This code is an easy way to place images exactly where you want between text. Use this code to add an image. And it will become Lists Bullet lists You can use the * at the start of your text to create a bullet list. Increasing the number of * adds indents in front of your bullets like so *Test **Test ***Test ****Test *****Test And so on and it will become *Test **Test ***Test ****Test *****Test Number lists Create number lists by using # at the start of your text. Increasing the number of # will add indents to your text and create a sub-list like so #Test ##Test #Test #Test ##Test ###Test #Test And so on and it will look like this #Test ##Test #Test #Test ##Test ###Test #Test Indenting By putting : at the start of your text you can create indents like this :Test ::Test :::Test ::::Test :::::Test And so forth and it will become this :Test ::Test :::Test ::::Test :::::Test Infoboxes Infoboxes are a type of template with many customizable field so you can enter article specific information and images. Here's an example of inputting information: And it will look like this Preformatted text Use this code to create a box around your text. Add a space at the start of your text like so _Test And it will look like this Test Code text and action text This can be used to display action text or code. Using the "pre" code you can display anything in a box without triggering the code. This is a useful way to show how code is made. *High Goddess Venus-Afrodite-Finelia yawns*< /pre> (can be used to show codes text on pages or as action text on message walls or forum posts(remove space from ending pre) becomes *High Goddess Venus-Afrodite-Finelia yawns* Categories: This code can be used for Category:(Category_Name) (for templates; adds category to the pages where the template it placed) Category:(Category_Name) (for pages; adds category to the pages the code is placed) Interwiki links: [[w:c:(Wikia_Name):Page_Name|Link Text]] (for linking pages from other Wikias) example: Green Banana becomes Green Banana Link Text or Link Text (for linking Wikipedia articles in English) example: I live here becomes I live here Link Text or Link Text (for linking Wikipedia articles in other languages (change language prefix) example: Mis asun becomes Mis asun